


Decisions

by FAiNTROS (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crossover with Wattpad, M/M, You guys choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FAiNTROS
Summary: People wanted an actual sorry (on Wattpad I’ve had a few people ask) so guess this so where you decide it might affect oneshots but most likely I can handle it
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 28
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

Smut Book (actual book)

-Omegaverse-  
George is an omega prince, forced to be married to an Alpha for peace and aid in wars. He rather be free than be bound by and Alpha WHOS just use him as a child bearer. Three nights after her hears the news and a day before he meets the prince he runs from the palace, no knowing that the Alpha prince has just done the same.

“Wow a male omega? You don’t see that everyday.”

“Wow an douche male Alpha? I see that all the time.”

-Fighter-  
Dream fights professionally in tournaments, soon rising up the ranks to be #1 by beating the champion holder. George is Dreams support and close, he does anything in his power to ensure Dreams okay. But when a pattern occurs with the champion and how well the #1 holder is doing George starts to suspect something might be up with Dreams final obstacle.

“Sapnap broke his wrist yesterday. Want help me train?”

“The second I step into that arena promise me you are not going to murder me.”

“No promises.”

-Forest-  
George is the protector of the forest along with the other hybrids that live there. (He’s a deer) Dreams a hybrid hunter in village that hates creatures from the forest. He’s trying to find out the source that’s attacking the village. Turns out he can resist a hybrids glance and doesn’t have it in his heart to kill him. Instead he take him back to the village in secret.

“Don’t you have anything else to eat? Instead of crisps?”

“I’m starting to regret my decisions of being you here.”

“Regret bitch.”

-Popularity-  
Dream is a creative boy trying to start a band at a very young age (as most artists do). His first fan being an owner of a small restaurant that let him play on the weekends. Years pass and both George and Dream meet up yet again. But this time Dream can barely remember the brunette yet tries to fake it to get this boys number.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“Remember when you and ahhh one performance here and that lady told you if you didn’t quie-“

“So dinner tomorrow?”

-Wrong Address-  
A package arrived at Dreams doorstep which the blond boy does not recognize himself ordering. It’s an adult toy and quickly he realizes it was his neighbors house that the nail was supposed to be shipped to. His neighbor seems less that appreciative. Who knew a brat camboy could be so rude.

“So, what’s the package for?”

“To shove your my nosy neighbor’s asses when they want to act all cute.”

-Smile!-  
Dream is a pretty famous model and George is a very well known photographer. They two outside of their jobs are actually goods friends who’ve each devolved feelings. Yet they can’t tell the public in fear of losing everything.

“Hospitals are full of people having best day of their life, the worst day of their life, the first day of their life and the last day of their life.”

“George. It’s 3am.”

-Who am I?-  
When the time comes you will automatically switch into your soulmates body. And after a day swap back into your original form. George wakes up in a completely new setting. He checks around noticing he’s swapped. George is bit confused when he realizes it’s a guy, even more confused when he picks up his phone a reads his own number back it him. 

“Well this is awkward.”

“I guess you could say that.”

(Each of these will contain Explicit content considering I’m a smut writer)


	2. Results

Final Scores (Top Three)  
#1: Who Am I? = 58 (In total)  
#2: Omegaverse = 54 (In total)  
#3: Wrong Address = 49 (In total)

Numbers (Ao3)  
Omegaverse - 10  
Fighter - 4  
Forest - 0  
Popularity - 0  
Wrong Address - 9  
Smile - 0  
Who Am I? - 8

Numbers (Wattpad )  
Omegaverse - 44  
Fighter - 4  
Forest - 7  
Popularity - 5  
Wrong Address - 40  
Smile - 7  
Who Am I? - 50


End file.
